Marauders Hogwarts
by mysterious aretmis
Summary: Go through Lily's first to seventh year of Hogwarts Lily having to survie her older brother Theo and his best friends: Andrew Jordan and Jack Wellington's pranks on her. Also the constant teasing from James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin and there


Disclaimer: No I do not own any characters that you recognize the ones you don't know like; Kyle, Rachel, Crystal, Linda and more I own. NOW ENJOY!

A/N: I love to get flames and I always like to laugh at them and enjoy people giving ideas so on with the story!

Chapter One…

Lily's POV

"I wonder what it's like to have a normal life?" I said to myself.

" I have a devil of a sister named Petunia who hates me because her ex-boyfriend Jeremy broke up with her because he liked me but I don't even like him." I said lying on my bed hands crossed behind my head.

I was looking at a large photo of one of my twin brothers Leo and me it was taken a day before he died on Christmas Eve.

He was in his Fifth year. Theo my other twin brother enchanted it for me so now it moves. The reason and the only one I know about why Leo died was because he was a Wizard and was standing in the way of one of Lord Voldermorts Death Eaters. I am not that sad any more cause it happened a year ago know I am angrier pissed and I want revenge for my brother's death.

I was supper close to Leo because he and I are more alike. My two brothers were really funny they were pranksters (Theo still is) but when Theo's partner in crime died it took him awhile to get back on his feet. But then he met Andrew Jordan another prankster who is a year younger than him he started to prank again. After their last year of Hogwarts there going to open there own shop in Hogesmade although I have never been there I heard it's great!

The gentle sound of: _tap…tap…tap…tap…_pulled me out of my thoughts wondering where the sound was coming from I pulled the curtains out of the way and I saw a beautiful gray owl with a white envelope written on parchment sort of like the ones mom and dad got from Hogwarts when Theo got in trouble.

It had the same coat of arms and everything except that when I finally opened it carefully it was not an angry letter from Minnie like Theo and Drew often called the Headmistress it was an acceptance letter from Hogwarts! "OH MY GOSH!" I screamed and ran screaming to the kitchen holding the letter from old Hogwarts.

When I was finally in the kitchen I saw that the guys were making two huge sandwiches it was of peanut butter, ham, tuna, peanut butter and bananas, and turkey, I started talking super fast

"Theo guess what"? I asked excitedly starting to jump happily.

"What" He asked not really paying attention to me. More interested in the sandwich IjustgotaletterfromaprettyowlanditwasfromHogwartsandguesswhatelseIMAWITCH!" I screamed.

"Congragelations Lily!" Theo said.

" A new Evans to good old Hogwarts!" Drew said. "Can you imagine Minnie's face when there's a new prankster!" Theo laughed.

"Yea right can you guys stop with the teasing cause I do not intend on being a prankster although McGonagall does have some pretty big ears" I said. They were slightly upset that I didn't want to be a prankster but laughed their heads off about what I said about Minnie.

"Thanks a lot guys"

I said sarcastically and took the peanut butter sandwich I was eying from Theo's pile and I watched the pile of sandwiches fall and laughed then walked away.

"Typical" Theo said and grinned while Drew was laughing his head off while holding his sides. All of them unknowing to a pair of revolting colored brown pair of eyes and a horsed faced girl shaking with anger clenching her fists.

"That bitch I can't believe she's a witch well it suits her right she always was a freak!" Petunia screamed from the Attic.

"You hear anything," Drew asked looking around.

" It's just your imagination you dumb ass," Theo said. Shoving him in the side grinning.

James POV 

----------------

Today was August 29th and I was getting my stuff for Hogwarts at Diagon Alley the only thing I needed know was my robes, wand and a pet I thought as I walked into Madam Malkins fine robes for all occasions.

Madam Malkin then came up to him and said

"Hogwarts"? She asked.

"Yes" I said.

She gestured for me to sit on a wooden stool.

I walked up to the wooden stool and stood on it while she was fitting me a boy with black shaggy hair and eyes that held crystal and aqua blue in it but with a hint of mischief. He was also standing on a stool.

"Hey Sirius Black is the name and don't were it out." He said.

I put my hand in my jeans pockets and sticked a buzzer on my hand without the boy noticing.

"Potter" James Potter" I said.

I then sticked out my hand so he could shake it. There was then a buzzing noise and then he got shocked. Sirius glared at me but I just laughed. I was still laughing that is until Madam Malkin on accident 'I think' poked me with her needle.

" Whops it slipped" Madam Malkin said. This time Sirius was the one laughing hysterically. I just glared but that made him laugh even harder but then he stopped and grinned.

"Prank full of friendship? Sirius asked.

"Sure" I said

-------------------------------------------

Two and a half days latter I was boarding the Hogwarts express. Platform nine and three quarters. I was walking with my best friend Sirius Black we started to be best friends ever since we met in Madam Malkins fine robes for all occasions. Right know we arguing over which position was better seeker or beater in Quidditch.

"Ya but all a stupid beater has to do is…. is… oh my god oh my…" I whispered I then dropped my snowy owl Henry. Henry gave an intriguing hoot when Sirius picked him up he pecked Sirius really hard.

"OWWW HENRY!" Sirius yelled. If it was possible Henry smirked Sirius just glared at him. After Sirius got over the biting owl and how anything could not like him. He said

"Listen mate I know that you don't like beaters but they don't just whisper 'oh my god oh my'" Sirius said imitating a girl voice.

"No not that you idiot!" I yelled "that" I said turning Sirius's head in the direction of the girl of my dreams. She had long wavy dark red hair big almond shaped emerald all knowing sparkling eyes that were looking strait at me! I thought. The only problem was that she was standing with a guy who had red hair that was put in a small ponytail and his hair was dyed blue and green (sort of like Bill Weasley in the 5th book readers!) he whispered something into her ear that made her blush 'god I wish I could make her blush like that' I thought she then smiled and started walking over to me and Sirius.

"I think she has a thing for you mate" Sirius said.

"Shut up"! I yelled Sirius just smirked.

"Hello my names Lily Evans what's yours"? She asked.

"J- J-James Potter" I finally got out I then shook her hand and grinned.' Why did I stutter why oh why!' I yelled at my self.

"Hello I don't think that I have had the pleasure of meting you" Lily said talking to Sirius know.

"Oh know the pleasure is all mine," Sirius said making Lily blush a darker crimson. Sirius then took her hand and kissed it making her blush and giggle. I felt like knocking out Sirius at that moment but all I did was glare at Sirius 'my so called friend'.

"Well I really must be going know it's been nice meting you Sirius and John was it? Well bye!" she waved and boarded the train with the guy with the red hair.

"Well I guess we should go on the train as well John" Sirius started laughing.

"Not so fast mate" I said mate as if it were vermin.

"What"! Sirius said now becoming irritated.

"I hate you," I hissed.

"And I love you to". Sirius said.

"Fine" I spat. I then got my luggage and got on board. Sirius just smirked. We were walking down the hallways of the train but there were no open corridors except for one all the way at the end with one boy inside it. He was around our age and was sleeping. He had sandy blond hair and stormy gray eyes. (If your wondering how they now what color of eyes he has it's because Prongs opened his eyelids to see if he was still living he thought it was funny and yes Ange he did stab his eye sigh)

"You think we should wake" him I asked.

"No I have an idea! Sirius said.

" You do? I mean you never have ideas." I said perplexed. I then ruffled up my hair.

" Ya well they always say that today is a new day and that anything could happen." Sirius replied.

"Ya whatever what's your plan." I asked.

"Well if you really want to know…" Sirius said grinning ear to ear.

"YES I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!" I screamed.

" Jeez can't you take a shut up pill?" the mysterious sleeper asked. "Know look what you did I was going to use him as our test subject! Sirius roared.

"YOU WERE GOING TO DO WHAT WITH ME!" The know mysterious awake kid said in a angry voice."

"Well you see we weren't really going to use you as a guinea pig." Sirius said in a weak voice.

"No not at all you see we were just going to give you a piece of candy see"

I said holding out my hand that had the candy in it thinking that he was the most dumb person in the world if he took it.

"Sure…" he said looking very reluctant about taking it but all the same he un-wrapped it and popped it in his mouth without a second thought. But instead of turning into a slug like he was supposed to he turned into a snake.

"That's wired I thought that we made it the right way," I said.

"BUT TOTALLY AWESOME!" Sirius yelled.

Then all of a sudden an angry redhead came barging in eyes flashing with emerald flames and her temper boiling.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" The girl named Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. Sirius and I winced this was going to be fun very fun.

"Did you know that you are hot when you are pissed? I asked

"SHUT UP JOHN!" Lily screamed.

"It's James" I muttered.

"WHATEVER!" Lily screamed.

Just then a guy who was about 6"0 feet tall and had brown hair and red and black highlights came barging in the compartment and yelled

"Lily you nearly gave me a heart attack where were you?

"JACK!" Lily screamed she then lowered her wand and tried fixing her hair.

"Who the hell are you! I screamed.

The guy smiled "Jack Wellington at your service" He then bowed.

"Well if you're at our service then get out of our COMPARTMENT! I bellowed.

"Who says that I have to listen to you"? Wellington said.

"Well it would be for these reasons One: I am more hotter than you. Two: I could be more popular than you. Three: I am more of a prankster than you. And- out of the blue Lily cut me off.

" AUUUGGGHHHHHH SNAKE GET IT AWAY FROM ME!"

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" It was the Head Boy and Girl coming into the compartment madder than hell.

"Well you see…-" I said but Lily cut me off again.

"THERE'S A SNAKE, AHHHHHHHHHH! The Head Girl screamed this time and jumped into the hands of the Head Boy. I sort of felt bad for the mysterious awake kid who had to get yelled at. But I guess I had taken to long in la la land because the Head Boy was about to throw the snake out of the window. Sirius was so surprised at this to that his jaw was at the ground.

"NO!" I yelled

Finally Sirius got his senses back and took the mysterious awake kid from the Head Boys hand and said

"Give me that!" The head Girl finally said something

"First we here screaming and then we find a snake in you're your guys compartment so what in the world is going on here! She said.

" Lily and me had nothing to do with it." Wellington said.

"Then who does"? Said the Head Girl.

At the worst time in the history of the world The Mysterious kid transformed from a snake into himself and started to lunge himself at me screaming.

"YOU SAID IT WAS CANDY!" He screamed tackling me to the ground.

A/N" MUWAHHHHHHHH! Cliffhanger lol


End file.
